Unbreak Me
by moonlighting.gatita
Summary: Post-Finale. "We all get a second chance, Regina." -Robin Hood
1. Broken

**Disclaimer: Don't own Once.**

**AN: Please favorite, review, and follow :) let me know if I should continue this... enjoy :)**

* * *

Regina stood as still as a stone on her balcony overlooking the streetlights of Storybrooke. She's been in this place for so long that she's forgotten where she comes from; she's forgotten just how much this place isn't _home _to her_._ Thoughts of Robin drift through her mind. How they were so happy. Their lives intertwining so easily, so perfectly. She wanted to cry, to scream on this infamous rooftop that has seen so many of her failures- but her face remains stoic. Her chin subconsciously lifts. Emotions once controlled her to the point of great evil, they laid her soul bare for the world to see, and what did she get? A broken heart. She tried so hard to entrust her heart to Robin but to no avail- even her actual heart that he lost. They were too different, too much history, too many things in the way. You would think that maybe, just maybe, even the bond of Soulmates could overcome such repetitive trials, but hope has failed her so many times before.

The wind catches her hair and she closes her eyes. No matter how many times she says she's used to it, that she's strong enough... In these moments she thinks of Daniel and how such perfection was taken from her with Dark Magic. And she knows that Robin was taken from her with Light Magic, but it's the same story all over again. Yet when he smiled at Marian, the happiness and relief in his eyes... Oh, how her heart broke. What a beautifully wicked creature he is. Why did he forget her so easily? How do you forget your Soulmate in the blink of True Love?

Her heart starts to race as she imagines his arms around her... His lips on her neck... She remembers the way it felt when he would trail his fingertips across her arms, oh the goosebumps... The feel of his body pressed against her back… Her breath catches in her throat and she throws her head back._ Why, why, why…_ And with eyes raised to the sky, and the wind in her hair, the scent of forest surrounds her.

Then familiar warm arms wrap around her waist.


	2. Lose My Mind

**Disclaimer: Don't own Once.**

**AN: ****Favorite, review, and follow :)**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" She asks quietly, not turning around. His breathing covers her ears and she's silenced from the world without magic; in this moment, the only magic she needs is the pure fire between them. The wind howls and the trees blow, his arms tighten around her, and she can feel him pause, thinking. Why isn't he with Marian? She sighs. Feeling her heart break almost made her pull away from him, but she couldn't.

"I had to see you, Regina," his husky voice finally speaks up. Oh how perfect he is. His lips gently kiss her shoulder and she shudders. He knows the effect he has on her, the effect only Soulmates can have. He fits her like a puzzle piece, matching every curve of her body with his, filling her with the feeling of his strong heartbeat against her back.

"But what about—"

"Shh," he interrupts, kissing her neck. This wasn't right, a voice in her head says, the better part of herself.

She laces her fingers with his on her stomach, feeling the rough calluses that come with life in the forest. Such strong hands capable of taking away lives, so gentle with touching her body. Her eyes close as his lips continue igniting feelings within her that she feels even stronger now since having her heart back. "Robin," she whispers, sucking in a breath.

He smiles against her neck, "Regina," he says, mimicking her plead, and she can't help but smirk. Before she kissed him when he lost her heart, they were always fighting and bantering, and now, even after it all, there's still a hint of fight. She loves it. She loves _him_.

His hands begin to travel down her stomach, still with hers on top of them. The cool air of the night creates gooseflesh on her skin and she shivers. His tongue darts out of his mouth, caressing her skin, sending fire down her arm. Her neck tilts, moving into his kiss, reveling in it.

"Oh," she exhales. For a moment, the thought of how this would be cheating crosses her mind, but she ignores it. He was hers, _is _hers. He was hers so many years ago when she saw him in that bar. He was hers before she became evil. He was always meant to be hers. And she was meant to be his.

Her heart starts racing when his grabs her hips and spins her around in his embrace. "Look at me," he commands, the picture of master. She smiles at him, the irony of the moment not lost. Their eyes meet and she sees him for everything he is. Warrior, thief, parent, lover, broken, convicted, healed. He bares his soul to her, touching her face, tracing her smile. They are mirrors of each other.

Tonight, if only for tonight, the souls of two people lost in a world conquered by pride, find their way to each other through the realms of fate.

"Don't look away from me," he says to her. "Don't let me go." It dawns on her that he's speaking everything she's thinking.

"Never," she whispers into his kiss.

* * *

_And I heard your voice_  
_As clear as day_  
_And you told me I should concentrate_  
_It was all so strange_  
_And so surreal_  
_That a ghost should be so practical_  
_Only if for a night_

_And the only solution was to stand and fight_  
_And my body was bruised and I was set alight_  
_But you came over me like some holy rite_  
_And although I was burning, you're the only light_  
_Only if for a night_

_-Florence + The Machine_


	3. Stolen

**Disclaimer: Don't own Once.**

**AN: Please read, review, and follow :) **

* * *

Sunlight gently traced her face, matching every contour as if in reflection_._ Her eyes were closed, and her breath was even. He was drawn into the silent game between the crinkle of her brow and the twitch of her nose. His fingertips were itching to follow the patterns of her skin, yet the fear of her waking made him pause. He laid his head down not two inches from her face, feeling her breath come out in short even puffs. His eyes bore into her eyelids, imagining he was staring deep into those chocolate browns. If she'd let him, and she probably would, he would stare into them forever.

Sadness began its overwhelming descent into the pit of his stomach as he thought of Marian and her unexpected return. He sighed and gently touched Regina's face. So beautiful. But he got angry, angry at himself for doing this, for not being true, honest. Marian may think that the last time they saw each other was only a few days ago, but to him it's been _five years. _Five very long years. He's learned to live his life without her; he's raised Roland without her.

He watches as his thumb creates small circles just beside Regina's eye, and down her cheek, and to her chin. By the time he stops this saddening descent, his hand is tingling with fire and need. But he doesn't give in, because he needs to talk with Marian. Explain everything. So he leans his forehead softly against Regina's, and inhales her sweet scent, letting it fill his lungs- then he exhales his selfishness, pulling away.

He easily slides out of Regina's bed, trying his best not to disturb her peaceful sleep. He hates doing this, sneaking off, but if he told Regina where he was about to go, she'd only postpone the inevitable. He can't put this off any longer. It's killing him. He looks around her room, picking up his scattered clothes, slipping on his worn boots.

He hears a sigh from the bed and freezes. Oh no. He spins around, preparing to see an awake Regina, only to find her shifting from one side to the other. He smiles, watching her readjust to the empty bed. Even in her sleep she misses him… He can't get enough of this woman.

Before he slips out of the room, he looks back at her, at the Queen, and whispers a quiet "I love you" , clicking the door shut.

* * *

**_-OutlawQueen-_**

* * *

The bell to Granny's diner chimes as he walks through the door. Red looks up from the bar, smiling at him. "Good morning, Robin!" She says in her usual sing-song voice. "What would you like today? Coffee's delicious!"

He smiles back at her, tilting his head in greeting. "'Morning, Red. And, uh, no thanks. Do you know where I could find Marian?" His first impulse was to come here since Marian didn't exactly know anyone in Storybrooke, so maybe she got a room.

"Sure! Yeah, she got a room here last night. She's in uh…" Red pauses, looking at the room chart, her eyes scanning the pages. "Mmm… Mari- Oh! Here it is! Room 42," she says, seemingly proud of herself.

He laughs, "Okay, thanks, Red."

He quickly sets off for the stairs, racing up the steps, figuring out how to start this unavoidable conversation. He knows he's not exactly the "bad guy" but he sure feels like one. You can't just forget five years, he keeps telling himself. But he still remembers the looks on Marian's face when she saw him, like no time had passed and they were still happily married. But they're not…she _died_. He's different now, changed, moved on.

He reaches room 42 and stares at the door. Sadness creeps onto his face, distorting his stoic features. He thinks of the beautiful woman he left still in bed, his soulmate, and of the woman on the other side of this wooden door, his stolen love.

He sucks in a breath. And he knocks. Three resounding knocks.

Not five seconds go by and the door opens. She smiles at him, the face of the ghost who haunts him at night, stealing his breath, breaking his heart all over again.


	4. No Light, No Light

**Disclaimer: Don't own Once.**

**AN: Please read, review, and follow :)**

* * *

"Hello, Marian," Robin says in as positive a tone as he could. He holds his breath, hating himself more and more each passing second, wanting to be struck down by lightning than standing in the doorway of someone who's going to hate him forever.

"Hey," she replies with a sweet smile, her scent flowing through the air, catching him by surprise, chamomile and roses… _Five years._

Memories of them flood through his mind, before they fell in love, and when they did. When they got married, had Roland, fought over who got to hold him first, and living happily ever after…until she was taken from him. He remembers the horrible pain and despair he felt when he heard the news.

But he stops himself from going down memory lane, regaining his resolve. "I need to talk with you, Marian," he says gently, doubly noting how he used the word "with" instead of "to" because this is ultimately between both of them.

Marian looks at him confused, her brown hair sliding over shoulder when she tilts her head. He begins to notice that she's in her nightgown, the kind of gown worn in the Enchanted Forest instead of the 21st century Storybrooke. He finds this refreshing, having worn his usual attire instead of modern clothing.

He gestures to her kitchen table, wanting her to sit down. He remains standing. She watches him thinking, as he paces back and forth. Her heart starts racing in fear because she has no idea what he could be so worked up about.

Oh.

A conversation with Snow White comes back to her from last night…

_After embracing Snow White, Marian pulls away and laughs, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so glad you're okay, Snow!"_

_Snow smiles at her, a sort of sadness keeping her smile barely positive. "Marian… can we talk for a second?"_

_Marian laughs, uneasy. "Yeah, sure! What is it?"_

_Snow touches her arms, guiding her away from the group of people surrounding Emma and Hook in Granny's diner. Marian watches Snow with apprehension._

_Mary Margaret stares at her. "My name is Mary Margaret here."_

Here? _Marian asks herself… Then she looks around the room, realizing the clothing everyone is wearing. Then her eyes catch light from the ceiling… what are those? Small orbs holding light confuses her. It must be some kind of magic, she tells herself. And the tables look so odd and alien that she tries not to laugh. The only people that look normal to her is Robin and some of the dwarves. What is this place?_

_Mary Margaret notices her scanning the room, realization dawning on her face. "Marian," she says louder, bringing her attention back to the conversation. "We aren't in the Enchanted Forest. This is a land without magic that we were all sent to through a curse, but we actually," she laughs in irony, "like it here, now." Marion stares at her with wide eyes._

"_What?"_

She stares at Robin, "Is this about Storybrooke?"

He stops pacing, pausing for a moment. "Yes…and no." He mentally punches himself. _Idiot._ They catch each other's eyes, and Marion just looks at him, waiting for him to elaborate. She was never the patient kind. "This is about time."

"Time?" She raises an eyebrow.

He nods. "Yes." His heart is pounding hard against his ribs, sweat trickling down his neck. But he needs to do this, he can't back down. He imagines Regina, probably just now waking up, without him. Wondering where he was. He loves Marian, he does, but he's in love with Regina. "You've been gone for five years, Marian," he finally says, his voice strong and absolute.

Not a moment goes by and Marian is standing, moving towards him, desperation on her face. "What are you talking about? I've been gone for not even five days!"

He doesn't move when she steps closer to him, but he doesn't touch her. It's too haunting to have her so near to him. Last night's embrace was impulsive and he was barely thinking when he saw her in the diner. But now that he's thought about it…shock is the only thing that remains. He's in shock. Her face is but a dream to him, and her voice an echo in the dark. "No… No, you haven't." His eyes stare into hers, and he's lost in them.

Her mind doesn't comprehend this, remembering being in their house with him, in the Enchanted Forest, just a few days ago.

"You died, Marian." Her breath catches in her throat, she becomes rigid.

She shakes her head, "No…" But she remembers being the cell, waiting when the Evil Queen would execute her for not giving information about Snow White. "She…she killed me? What…" She starts pacing, tears springing into her eyes. Images of Roland from last night flow through her mind. He's older. He's grown up. Five years.

Robin stops. He grabs Marian's arm, "Wait, what? Who killed you?" His hand tightens around Marian's arm, anger flowing through his veins. She?

Marian only looks up momentarily, shock still evident on her face, "Yeah, the Evil Queen." She wipes fallen tears from her face, trying not to completely lose it.

His heart stops. Everything stops. "No…" Everything crashes on him like a tidal wave at midnight. Anger sweeps through him. Despair knocks the breath out of him. "No." He starts shaking his head, trying to wrap his mind around this betrayal.

Marian feels his fingers grip her arm tighter and she cries out. "Robin, let go of my arm," she commands. His eyes are distant, and his hand releases her. She watches multiple things cross his face, able to read him like an open book. "Why are you making such a big deal about this? She's evil." Marian doesn't understand why this would be surprising. The Evil Queen has put thousands of people to death, as well as kill just as many from her own hands.

But he doesn't hear her. "Regina…" His voice whispers her name, the taste of her still on his lips.

Marian's eyes widen. _Regina? What the hell?_ "What's going on?"

* * *

_They can keep me out_  
_'Til I tear the walls_  
_'Til I save your heart_  
_And to take your soul_  
_For what has been done_  
_Cannot be undone_  
_In the evil's heart_  
_In the evil's soul_

_-Florence + The Machine_


	5. Blinding

**Disclaimer: Don't own Once.**

**AN: Please read, review, and follow :)**

* * *

The desperation in her voice takes him out of his momentary lapse. He's so confused. He knows Regina's changed, but how can he look at her the same again? Everything he thought he believed in just broke into little tiny pieces. Every word and kiss between them just became distorted with the image of Marian's face before she was taken, the last moments they shared before everything changed.

All he had heard from the Merry Men was that she was taken by the royal guard. He was out that day, collecting goods for them after Roland was born. He was so happy, so ready for the future, and just like that, everything was taken. By Regina. The Evil Queen.

He looks up at Marian, his face fallen. "I can't… I have to, I have to talk to her," his voice broke. Marian stares at him, flustered with such hate towards the Queen.

"Why on earth do you need to talk to that woman!? She's a monster!" Marian's eyes were pouring with tears, pleading, begging, wanting him to stay and not go to _her. _

But his mind was already made up. "I'm going, Marian. I have to." _Because I love her._

Marian couldn't believe what was happening. This man, who _hated _the Evil Queen, who couldn't stand royalty, who was ready to tear down the kingdom himself, wanted to _reason_ with the Queen? What? "Robin, you can't. She'll only twist your mind, she's the freakin' Queen, for crying out loud! What are you thinking?"

But Marian doesn't know. Regina's different now. And somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows that Regina deserves a chance to explain. No matter how angry he is, he still remembers last night; how beautiful she was, and the way she let him be in control for a change. An "evil queen" doesn't do that. Because she's changed….she changed…

And Marian decides to do something completely out of character, knowing she can't change his mind once it's made up. "Ugh, fine," she says. "But on one condition."

He looks up, raising an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"I'm going with you."

_**-OutlawQueen-**_

Regina wakes up that morning alone. She looks around her room, no trace of him anywhere. She can't help but smile, though. Last night was amazing. Wherever he was, it was probably important. She decides to trust him and not worry, which is very strange for her, but somewhat calming. She yawns, stretching her arms, running her fingers through her messy hair. She climbs out of bed, briefly looking in the mirror and laughing at the image. She's a mess. "Oh well," she says to herself. Quickly grabbing a robe and slipping into her slippers, she heads downstairs. _Coffee. Need coffee._

Her head is swimming with thoughts of last night, his kisses still fresh on her skin, the sensation of being with her Soulmate making her sigh. Her mouth quirks up, remembering them stumbling into her bed, and him teasing her for being so careful taking off her favorite pair of shoes. _"Even the Queen has her favorites, I see…" _She smacked his arm and he responded kindly, with his hands…and his mouth…and his-

Her thoughts cease when she hears a knock on her door. She grunts. _This better be good. _Her eyes flash to the now finished coffee and she sighs. Guess she'll get it after ordering the unwelcome guests away. Damn.

She strides to the door, her robe flowing open and her bra and underwear showing. She grimaces and ties her robe closed before opening the door.

Her hand grabs the handle, swinging it open. "Yes?" She says a little bit too annoyed to be considered civil.

Robin and Marian stand at her door, quickly erasing her happy mood. Her face becomes completely clear of any emotion, and her demeanor changes. Her shoulders raise and her back straightens. She lifts one eyebrow, staring at the "couple". She barely looks at Marian, instead staring at Robin.

They lock eyes, speaking only a language they could. And still the reflections of each other, they are the mirror of betrayal.

"Regina, we need to talk," he says to her, civil and monotone. Her heart, her own heart, a bright red light when magically taken from the body, seems to dim at these words.

She pauses at the door, but decides that there is nothing else he can take from her. To think that she woke that morning, trusting that he left for a good reason. Marian never even crossed her mind.

"Come in," the Queen says, walking away from the door.

The two walk in after her, Marian apprehensive of walking into the house of her murderer. Robin shuts the door behind him, carefully watching that Marian doesn't do something stupid while Regina's back is turned to them.

Regina gestures to the living room, and sits on one of the chairs, waiting for them to be seated. And in normal business meeting fashion, they sit next to each other. How could things change so quickly? One second Robin is begging her to never let go, and yet here he is, sitting far away from her, looking at her like a stranger.

Marian is the first one to speak up, agitated watching Robin and Regina looking at each other. "Well. Can't say I'm sorry for disturbing your morning, because I'm not." Regina smirks at her, the Evil Queen's look coming slowly back into her face. Marian continues, "So. Did you kill me?" Best not postpone this any longer than necessary.

Regina laughs. "You've really got the nerve, don't you?"

Robin shifts uneasily, noting how she didn't deny it. "Regina," he says, hating the way her name is so familiar on his lips. She looks at him, hating the way it sounds coming from him. And Marian…well, Marian just hates it in general.

"Did you?" He whispers, preparing himself for whatever may come.

Regina looks at him, counting the seconds that pass. "No," she says angry.

Robin exhales the breath he's been holding since Marian told him, waves upon waves of emotion falling from his shoulders. Regina notices this change, and frowns. "Did you think I did?"

Marian laughs. "Well you did kidnap me and hold me captive in your dungeon!"

Regina shakes her head, recalling when she found the cell empty. "No… I mean, yes, I did do all those things. But you were already gone by the time I got down there." She remembers being angry for only a second before moving on and continuing her search for Snow White. One useless woman was the least of her problems back then.

In his state of thought, he looks down, and even though anger boiled in him from hearing that Regina did in fact take her, he still doesn't understand. How could Marian have disappeared... "Wait," he looks up, a thought coming into his mind. "Emma."

That one word sparks flames in Regina. _Emma_. The one person responsible for all of this nonsense. Her family really has a bad reputation with taking happiness from her. If Robin wasn't in her house right now, she'd probably burn the place down in annoyance. "What about her?" She couldn't bring herself to say her name for it was poison to her lips.

Robin stands up, recent events tying together in his mind. "She changed the past by traveling back through time. So... technically, Marian never died." For a moment he saw hope that he could forgive Regina, but there was still so much that needed to be figured out. But he noticed a small relieved smile come across Regina's face, and he knows that she doesn't want to hurt anyone anymore; and that made him fall in love with her all over again.

Marian watches them, feeling like a third wheel, not understanding what was really going on between the two. He seems so comfortable in this house, calling the Queen by her first name and willing to talk things out with her so easily. For a moment she sees something flash in his eyes as he stares at Regina, and the Queen looking back at him.

No.

He didn't. He couldn't have? No. "No, no, no…" She says out loud, getting the attention of the Queen and Robin. "You two…you didn't. Did you—"

Regina's head turn towards Marian, feeling only a little guilty, but wanting so badly to speak up; yet against her newfound better judgment, doesn't. But Robin does. "Marian," he calmly starts, knowing what she was about to say, trying to keep a hold on the situation. That woman doesn't fail to amaze him, always able to solve the best puzzles, much to his dismay. "Marian," he says again.

Yet that was all he had to say, because his wife had stood up from her seat, and walked out the door. She didn't run. She didn't stomp. She just walked.


	6. Hotter Than Hell

**Disclaimer: Don't own Once.**

**AN: Dedicated to my Regal review ;) **

**Please read, review, and follow :)**

* * *

Regina calmly watched as Marian strode out the door. _Don't let it hit you on the way out, _she mentally laughed to herself, a smirk breaking out on her face.

Robin's furious eyes flashed towards her, seeing her evil smile. "Do you think this is funny?" His voice rose from across the room.

Regina looked at him, her eyebrows raised. "Well it's not my fault she's acting like a child!" She laughs, shaking her head. "Apparently you're not allowed to move on after five years! No, you must be in _pure despair_ for the rest of your life!" Her voice mocked his "wife", annoyed to have that woman in her own home for more than was deemed necessary.

Robin was speechless. What on earth was going on with her? She's gone completely mad! But he finds his words in his anger, "Regina! Give her the benefit of the doubt! She thinks it's only been a few days!" Reasoning with the Queen is like reasoning with himself, he mentally notes.

She laughs, yet again. This morning seems to be one of those mornings, laughing at everything and nothing all at the same time. "Oh, come ON!" She yells. "Ha, you know what? Fine. Go to her," her hand flicks towards the door dramatically. Then she leans towards him, smiling devilishly. "See if I care."

She begins to walk away and the next few seconds go by in a whoosh.

He glides towards her in two big strides, grabbing her waist and spinning her around to look at him. The force of his body against hers slams them against the nearest wall, knocking some of the pictures off which end up crashing and breaking on the floor. Her breath hitches in her throat at the broken art and he grunts when their bodies collide.

"Did you need something?" She hisses at him, completely aware of their proximity. Or lack thereof…

His eyes bore into hers, the anger evident in his hands gripping her arms. "I can't stand you right now," he says his face not two inches from hers, still holding her hard against the wall.

She chuckles. "Is that so?" She can feel his muscles tense against her body and she decides to move her hips against his just enough to taunt him. "Seems like you can't get enough of me," and then she pulls back just enough to look at him in the eyes, "_thief._"

He growls at her. "Stop playing games, _Majesty_." He watches as her eyes seemingly change color, or maybe it was just his imagination, but the way she said "thief" made him feel horrid on the inside.

They stare into each other's eyes for a moment, then he let go of her, backing away as quickly as possible, looking at something else besides her. "I should go and find Marian," he says breaking the moment, trying to get his mind off of what just happened and how the scent of apples filled the air.

Regina watches him, eyes calculating and wary. She doesn't say anything when he nods at his own words and starts walking towards the door.

"Uh, wait a second!" Her voice sounds from behind him, making him turn around when his hand had touched the doorknob.

She looks at him and smiles sweetly, "You might need some whiskey after this."

"Excuse me?"

When she lifts her hand, his eyes widen. She winks and flicks her wrist, sending him flying through the door, slamming it shut after him with her magic, ignoring the loud thud on her front lawn accompanied by a cry of pain.

_Serves him right for bringing her over while I'm still in my underwear._ She sighs, a little annoyed with using her magic so early in the morning. "Now," she spins around, thinking back before the intrusion. Her eyes scan the house, trying to recall something… "Oh!" She sets her sights for the kitchen.

Coffee.

* * *

_There's a drumming noise inside my head_  
_That throws me to the ground_  
_I swear that you should hear it_  
_It makes such an all mighty sound_

_Louder than sirens_  
_Louder than bells_  
_Sweeter than heaven_  
_And hotter than hell_

_-Florence + The Machine_


	7. Run

**Disclaimer: Don't own Once.**

**AN: Well this is getting more and more interesting to write... **

**Please read, review, and follow :)**

* * *

Marian storms out the house, beginning to run after she shuts the door. Her heart is racing and tears are forming in her eyes. She can't believe it. Robin and…the Queen? Or Regina, in this land, she thought passively. Her fingers tighten into fists, anger boiling inside her with such force that she could almost go back into that house and strangle that woman! But she doesn't. So she runs.

To Robin it might've been five years, but a few days ago she was happily in his arms, watching Roland fall fast asleep a few feet away. For a moment she thinks of Snow White and how information about her could've saved her happiness, but she stops herself from such selfish thoughts. She did the right thing. Of course she did. Snow is innocent…well, innocent enough.

Marian scans the town, noticing people staring at her, dress and all, running through the streets like a madwoman. Insecurities flow through her mind, and she turns down the nearest alley, trying to get away from judging eyes. She starts choking on her ragged breath, lungs tightening from the strain of running and crying at the same time. She nears what look to be boat docks and slows down her pace, enough that she was walking.

Her hands wipe her tear stricken face, then she runs her fingers through her winded hair. The thoughts in her mind were overwhelming, and all she could think was: _impossible_. Impossible that he could even _look _at that woman in a loving way! The way he stared at her in her house, the respect in his eyes, the faith that she's changed. Impossible.

How many nights did they travel through deep forests, escaping the Queen's wrath? How many people did they meet who's suffered it? How many threats have they spoken against her, planning her demise?

Marian shakes her head, eyes wild, and she screams. She actually screams. "UGH!" What the _hell_, Robin?!

In her hysteria, she lightly hears footsteps from behind her. Running. She spins around, and sees Robin, heading towards her. His face was livid and she was pissed. "HOW COULD YOU!" She yells at him from yards away, not moving in her spot. "YOU IDIOT!"

When he catches up to her, he says out of breath, "Marian. Wait," he begs, wanting to explain.

She raises her hand, closing her eyes, "Oh, no. You have nothing to say." And she sighs, the adrenaline slipping away, and she distinctly noticed grass and dirt on his shirt and face.

He moves closer to her, and a forming bruise on his face becomes clearer with the proximity, "Please, listen to me."

She glares at him, choosing not to care about his state of dress, but still not understanding how this amazing and wonderful man could ever in the history of everything that is good and righteous could fall for something so evil and malevolent. "What happened to you, Robin? You HATE her. You can't STAND royalty, and magic, and evil, and everything that she is! Or did you forget that?"

He pauses, watching his wife with sad eyes, his fight momentarily calming. "She's changed, Marian. She's different."

Marian waves her hands wildly, "HA! Okay, yeah. Of course she's changed! She's fooling you, Robin!"

Before he could say anything else, she cuts in, slightly lowering her voice, "And what about Roland? Haven't you thought about your own son being put in harms way? Haven't you the least bit concern for his own safety?"

His heart tightens as he remembers the day Regina saved Roland from the Wicked Witch's flying monkeys, and when Regina was more concerned about Roland than her own heart being in captivity of evil. "Roland trusts her," is all he could say without starting another story for another time.

And that was all he had to say; Marian's eyes drooped like a wilted flower. "But he's only a child, he doesn't know."

Robin's nostrils flared, fight coming back into his voice full force. "No, YOU don't know. You've been gone Marian! You don't know!"

Her breath hitches, and she turns around, beginning to walk away. But she continues talking. "I don't belong in this world," she whispers to herself. "I should've died."

Robin starts walking after her, hearing her words. "No, you technically never died—you just travelled through time."

She looks back and laughs at him. "Oh, because that makes it all better!"

He grunts, infuriated with her. "Marian, please, don't walk away."

She turns abruptly, almost crashing into him, but pushing him away just before they do. "Just go away, Robin," she hisses at him, needing space. "Oh and by the way, my son is staying with me." And she continues walking away to nowhere, leaving him standing on the docks, defeated and speechless.


	8. Don't Steal From Me

**AN: The only excuse I will give for this story's hiatus is that it resembles the summer hiatus until the next season. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Once.**

* * *

The door slams, Robin rushing after his beloved… Her breath leaves her body, breaking open wide her already wounded heart; tears fill her eyes. Her once evil grin escapes from her face, leaving a shadow of the woman she used to be. The wrinkles begin to form on her forehead, her hands clenching into fists. The vague thought of her coffee looming in the back of her mind, her house walls foreboding. The silk bathrobe she donned earlier falls slightly from her shoulder sending chills through her bones. He was so different to her now. Ever since that woman came from the portal, ever since Emma, everything changed.

Regina smiles slightly, finding a fleeting place in her heart understanding why Emma did what she did. She might've even done the same. She looks around her empty house –it seemed to always be empty—mocking herself for thinking that she could find happiness after Daniel. A thought came into her head, and she turns around, making her way to her office. Once at her desk, she opens up the top drawer, picking up the familiar small box. Her fingers slide over the delicate engravings, easily opening it. She sighs, staring at the empty space inside, remembering throwing the ring into a hat in hopes to find that unreachable happiness.

Her head lifts when she hears her phone buzz on her desk. She raises an eyebrow, staring at the lighted screen with Emma Swan's name displayed in bold letters. All the text said was: **We need to talk**. She was never one to be polite or subtle, Regina grimly thought. It's only been a day since her own threat to the Savior was made, and though she should be infuriated at this moment, this morning has worn her out.

She picks up the phone, staring at Emma's text one last time, and shuts her phone off as a lone tear falls down her cheek.

_**-OutlawQueen-**_

Marian bursts into the diner, the bell dinging loud, causing Red to jump. "Marian! What can I do for you?"

The brunette huffs, catching her breath from the walk back from the docks. "Where is my son?"

Red quirks an eyebrow, pausing. "I think he's with the Merry Men."

"Of course he is." She's pissed and Red can tell. Marian isn't usually so easily tempered, but finding her husband with that witch makes her sick inside. "Do you know where they are?"

Red smiles, trying to lighten the mood. "I think they went hiking or something! Roland really wanted to. They should be back later, though!"

Marian glares at her. "Then I'll just wait here for them."

Red nods, faking another smile. "Okay! Would you like anything to drink?"

Marian waves her hand, "No, thanks." And finds herself a booth.

_**-OutlawQueen-**_

Robin goes back to Regina's. Doubt fills his mind, warning him that this probably isn't the best idea. But these past few days with her must've counted for something. That is, until Marian came back and complicated things. He still loves Regina. Maybe it isn't too late.

His fist lightly knocks on her door. "Regina?" He calls out. But nothing happens. He knocks again. And again. And again. "Regina, please. I need to talk to you." He thought he heard footsteps on the other side, but still the door remains closed. "Regina?" He whispers, leaning his head on the door. _I'm sorry. _

Suddenly the door opens, and he comes crashing down at her feet. He grunts, catching his fall with his elbows. "Yeah, ok, I deserved that." He hears her laugh quietly. He looks up and catches her eyes. Swollen and shallow, they stare back at him, tear marks still evident on her cheeks. If it's possible for him to feel more like an ass, then he's broken the record.

He stands up and moved quickly towards her, grabbing her shoulders. She tries to pull back, but he tightens his grip. "I'm sorry about earlier," he whispers. "I never planned this." She knows he's telling the truth but that doesn't make it any easier.

She relaxes in his grip, not really wanting to move away from him. Her hand lifts to his cheek, caressing the stubble that she's grown so used to. "It's impossible for me to find it, isn't it?"

He watches her, feeling as if she's not actually talking to him. "To find what?"

She smiles sadly. "Happiness." And drops her hand.

He frowns, "Regina…"

She pulls away from him, noting that he let her go. "Just forget it, Robin. You've really only been with me for, what, a week? It's childish to think that this would ever last. I suggest you leave," she says, moving even further away from him but never breaking eye contact.

There's silence for three excruciating seconds. One. Two. Three.

And he moves fast. He doesn't think, he doesn't ask questions, he only feels. Next thing he knows, she's in his arms and their lips collide in sweet passion. She should be pushing him away, but she doesn't. To think the last time they kissed was a few hours ago, but it feels like forever. His hands grip her hair, her arms wrapping around him. Their tongues battling for dominance and their breath becoming one, her walls crumble around her and she tastes salt tears in their kiss; hers or his, they don't know.


	9. Cosmic

**AN: I really hope you like this chapter. I feel like Marian hasn't gotten enough time in this story, so here it goes :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Once.**

* * *

Her angry demeanor slipped away as time passed. The bells to the diner entrance rang incessantly as people passed in and out. She wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting there, but the sun's light had shifted from her window to somewhere over the building. She looks around the simple restaurant and watches everyone as they either meet up with a friend or sit by themselves at the bar, talking to Red, the kind waitress who was excruciatingly calm with her earlier. Guilt builds in her stomach and she wants to apologize, but she's frozen in place. She tries to ignore the nagging thoughts in the back of her mind involving _them_; her fight runs dry in her heart. What is she supposed to think anyways? Let alone feel? And somehow, she feels like the bad guy. Like she's intruded on her own family.

She sighs. According to everyone else, she should've died. Tears form in her eyes. She should've _died. _A sob forms in her throat, but she chokes it down, she's in public. Crying in front of these people would be humiliating. But _he _came to terms with her death, even Roland, even her village. Everyone accepted her death. And now that she's here, in the future, staring her friends and family in the eye, they won't accept that she's alive. Maybe for that one brief moment when Robin hugged her last night, after she went through the portal, and he looked at her with love and wonder. But it was fleeting. He looks at her like she's a ghost, like she should be dead.

Her eyes continue to stare at the entrance, waiting, hoping. Finally, after what seemed like hours and probably was, the Merry Men walked in. This was the first time she actually stared at them. They look so different; they hold themselves higher, with more power. As if they've been through hell and back. And they probably have. She's been gone for a while, after all.

Roland walks in shortly after, pure innocence in his eyes and laughter. She feels it again in the pit of her stomach, the guilt and anger for not being there. He's grown up without a mother, without her. She briefly wonders what Robin told him about her. Maybe the truth? Roland's laughter dies a little when he sees her, but his face breaks out into a big smile and he runs towards her.

"Mom!" Her heart swells as she opens her arms to him. He easily glides into her embrace and she holds him tight.

"Hey, baby," she whispers, placing a light kiss on his head. "Did you have fun?" She smiles down at him.

He nods furiously. "It was awesome!"

She smiles at him, "That's great." She can't help staring at him. The last time she saw him, he was a baby. She hates that she couldn't watch him grow up, watch his first steps, his first word, what he likes to eat, his favorite book….everything.

Roland smiles at her again, not noticing her sadness, but lifts his hand to her face. She pauses, holding her breath, watching him. "Love you, mom," he smiles.

He heart breaks, and tears fill her eyes. "I love you too, baby," she replies. He jumps off her lap and walks back to the Merry Men, and watches as Red from the bar gives him chocolate milk in a small glass. Marian doesn't realize that tears are actually running down her face until wetness drops onto her hand. She quickly wipes them away, hating that her emotions are all over the place, but loving that they are for once happy tears.

She decides to stay in the booth, watching Roland and the Merry Men laugh and talk. A few minutes later, they all joined her, and they were soon acting as if five or six years never passed between them; just old friends catching up. They told her stories of Robin and their adventures since she's been "away" and she listens intently, barely noticing when she gestures to Roland to sit in her lap, and he does without a second thought as if it's second nature. Marian's arms easily wrap around him, and in the two days that she's been in Storybrooke, she begins to feel like she's home.

* * *

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes_  
_I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_  
_You left me in the dark_  
_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_  
_In the shadow of your heart_

_-Florence + The Machine_


End file.
